


Paradisus-Paradoxum

by Felloffalot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felloffalot/pseuds/Felloffalot
Summary: Just you regular, everyday training session between the deadpan magician and the useless lesbian.





	Paradisus-Paradoxum

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing DRV3, my first priority was to write some Himiko/Tenko fluff. I appreciate the amount of angst and all, but we need some cute shit, dammit!
> 
> This is more of a warm-up than anything. I plan to write some more stuff for these two with actual substance in the future. Stay tuned.

“- then, give them a strong punch to the chest!” Tenko sent a quick punch through the air, fast and strong, as to be expected of someone like her. Himiko, for her part, gave a tap light enough to maybe activate a particularly sensitive touchscreen.

“And then, once you have them reeling, you hit ‘em where it hurts,” Tenko cried, delivering a heavy kick to the metaphorical crotch region, “and you yell, ‘get away from me, degenerate male’!” Himiko gave a kick strong enough to maybe kick up some sand, but probably not enough to dissuade a degenerate.

This routine went on for a while – Tenko explaining a move, and Himiko delivering her own weak facsimile of it. This was all for the purpose of teaching Himiko defensive maneuvers against degenerate males, as Tenko explained it, and Himiko probably would be learning something if she had any care for what was going on. Of course, Tenko must have known Himiko wasn’t going to put the effort in to learn her moves…

“Hey, Tenko.” Tenko froze in place when Himiko uttered her move, her demonstration of a sweep-into-crotch-punch being interrupted. Tenko turned to face Himiko. “Why’re you so insistent of training with me?”

Tenko seemed surprised by Himiko’s inquiry; shocked, even! “W-Why?” Tenko panted, apparently a bit tired from their training thus far. Himiko was no worse for wear. “W-Well, obviously, because there’s nobody else I’d rather train with than Himiko!” A simple answer, expected from a simple girl.

“But… I’m not really cut out for this stuff. I don’t got the energy for crazy martial arts…” Himiko performed a weak karate chop, with perhaps enough energy to generate a gentle breeze. “Wouldn’t it be better to train with someone who can actually keep up with you, like Gonta or Kaito?”

Tenko, reinvigorated, delivered a powerful kick to an invisible stomach. “Impossible! I would never train with _men_!” She stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow. “And besides… It’s not the prowess of your partner that matters! It’s how much you like them! And nothing makes me happier than being with Himiko!”

Himiko raised an eyebrow. “Nyeh… Do you swing for the other team or something?”

Tenko stammered, a blush growing on her face. “U-Um, well, I-I mean, it wouldn’t be w-wrong to say I prefer girls over disgusting guys…” Tenko rubbed the back of her neck. “I-I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable o-or anything, I just-”

“No… it’s fine.” Himiko spoke up. Admittedly, she hadn’t expected Tenko to react like that. “You can’t help who you like, right? So… I don’t really care.” Himiko would be lying if she said seeing Tenko’s face light up after that didn’t make her a little bit happy.

Tenko reassumed her position, ready resume their training once more. But before she did, she spoke. “When you think about it… this is a paradox, isn’t it?” She received a ‘nyeh?’ in response. “What I mean is, we’re stuck in Hell, all of us. Forced to kill each other, watch our friends die, all while we’re powerless to stop it… We’re definitely in Hell.”

 “But… when I’m with you, Himiko, it’s like all of that disappears. I don’t care about the killing game or our lost memories anymore. The only thing on my mind is making the most of our time spent together.” Tenko tightened her fist, resolve burning within her. “With you, I’ve found my paradise. A place where nothing else matters and I can be happy and free. A paradise, found within Hell… that’s definitely a paradox.”

Himiko stood there for a moment dumbfounded, the full extent of what Tenko was saying apparently not dawning on her. “I’m not really sure I get it, but… I’m happy that you’re happy, Tenko.” There Tenko goes again, with that dumb grin of hers.

Tenko shot a few rapid-fire punches out. “Alright! I’m fired up now! Let’s train ‘till we drop, and then, once we’re out of here, we’ll go out and kick some degenerate male ass!”

“Nyeh… That sounds like a lot of work…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure about how this fits into the timeline... we'll just imagine it's near the beginning of chapter 3.
> 
> (Also, using Ctrl-F on this fic made me realize I really need to cut down on my abuse of the ellipsis...)


End file.
